1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device and a method for applying a plurality of solder globules to a substrate and especially to a device and a method for applying and positioning a plurality of solder globules on the substrate and for melting them onto the substrate by means of a laser.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the prior art, a soldering point is formed on a substrate by applying a solder globule to the substrate and by melting it subsequently. This is carried out e.g. by means of a so-called "solder ball bumper". If a plurality of soldering points are to be positioned on a substrate, individual solder globules are applied to the substrate and melted e.g. by means of the above-mentioned method.
Furthermore, it is known to apply a plurality of solder globules to a substrate simultaneously and remelt then in a continuous furnace. When this method is used, a flux is, however, required for remelting the solder globules.